


you're insecure

by saraheli



Series: block b reactions [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Reaction, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli





	you're insecure

›  **LEE TAEIL** :  _proof_.

“What?” Taeil would look at you in shock at what you had revealed to him. He couldn’t believe that you didn’t see what he saw. “No, no, let me show you something.”

He would walk you to the mirror, standing behind you and telling you exactly how he saw you, and, no matter how goofy what he said was, you couldn’t help but feel a warm happiness growing in you as he spoke. He would point to his favorite parts of you and detail every reason he loved it.

›  **LEE MINHYUK** :  _hugs_.

Minhyuk’s only instinct would be to keep you safe from everything: the world, harsh words, your own thoughts. He would say quietly that he loved you, gathering you into his arms and holding you close. He would wish to hold you forever and feel your body against his own, reminding you how much value you had and how beautiful he found you to be.

›  **AHN JAEHYO** :  _distractions_.

Jaehyo, though he cares so  _so_ much, is immensely awkward, so he would not know how to handle the situation. But, as he wants you to feel better, he would do his best to distract you from your negative thoughts and make you feel better. He would show you things that make you laugh, play games with you, and remind you of your worth through subtle reminders in his words and soft touches.

›  **KIM YUKWON** :  _nuzzles_.

Similarly to Minhyuk, Yukwon would want to keep you close to him, but he would want to burrow inside of you and show you the beauty inside of you. He would press his face into the crook of your neck and place a sweet kiss there. When lying with you, he would press his face into the curve of your waist and hold you close, murmuring to your skin how much he loved you.

›  **PARK KYUNG** :  _words_.

Kyung knows exactly what to say to you when you say hateful things about yourself. It hurts him to hear you say those things, but he says nothing about that. He merely shows you what he thinks of you through compliments and reminders that those things you think about yourself are not true, that the monster in your head feeds you only lies and that you are worth so much more than what it tells you.

›  **WOO JIHO** :  _glances_.

Jiho would worry that nothing he ever said would be enough to combat your insecurities, so, he made sure that his actions spoke for him. He always allowed you to catch him staring at you, awe at your beauty written all over his face. He would watch you to make sure that you didn’t nitpick yourself, that you weren’t measuring yourself or comparing yourself to someone nearby. If ever he did catch you, he would swoop in and interrupt your thoughts with an anecdote or a compliment or, sometimes, even a peck on the cheek.

›  **PYO JIHOON** :  _kisses_.

Jihoon loves kisses; he would use them anytime he could. So, when you revealed your insecurities to him, he would look at you in dismay. He would apologize over and over, wishing that he could replace the negative thoughts with lovely ones. He would take your face in both of his hands and kiss you gently, wishing he could kiss away all of the pain you were feeling. He would then pull back and kiss every part of you that you claimed to hate, coating your body with love.


End file.
